User blog:Flamesword300/THE DARKEST DAY FOR THE GREEN LANTERN CORPS- a green lantern fanfiction
DISLCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING OF THE FOLLOWING STORY ALL CHARACTERS AND RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR CREATOR. I MAKE THIS STORY PURELY FOR THE READERS ENJOYMENT: It was a regular day on Oa, all the green lanterns were called back to Oa for re-evaluation to see if they were still worthy to be in the corps. The last lantern to be evaluated was Sodam Yat. While walking Sodam runs into Hal Jordan. Hal asked " So you're the last one?" Sodam replies " Ya, where did yours take place" Hal said" the training grounds like everyone else's, why do you ask? Sodam paused and whispered" They want to do mine in the central power battery chamber" Hal gasped" Who told you to go there?" Sodam stutters" The Gaurdians did" suddenly Hal gets a call to his ring a nearby planet was about to get hit by a meteor and the guardians want him to stop it. "Bye Sodam, good luck wit the re- evaluation!" as he walked he thought to himself "Maybe since I'm Ion's current host the want me to try to control all the batteries energy" Sodam finally arrived at the elevator to take him to the battery chamber to his surprise the white lantern swamp thing was there with him. Sodam asked Swamp Thing why he was there, swap thing replied " Ganthet sought my council for your evaluation" Sodam felt like something wasn't right. The two arrived at the battery chamber and to their surprise no one was there suddenly the elevator closed and wouldn't re-open. Sodam called Ganthet " Ganthet the door to the elevator to the central battery won't open do you read me" Ganthet replies angrily" What do you think you're doing being down there without guardian approval!" Sodam yelled " You and the other guardians called be down here for re- evaluation and you also called Swamp Thing to because you sought his counci" Ganthet is even more mad" I NEVER SAID SUCH THINGS, WHEN WAS THIS SUPPOSED CALL!" Sodam grinding his teeth together" Just 5 minutes ago" Ganthet replies" Impossible we were just finished Kyle Rayners re-evaluation" Suddenly a man is standing in front of the two. The man is tall about 7' and is wearing all black armor, the man is wearing all the lantern corps rings except a white and a green. The man says " You both have something I want" the two lanterns activate their rings and say simultaneously " And what would that be?" The man raises his right hand and activates his rings " Your entities hand them over now or else" Sodam or else what?" the man activates his yellow ring and points it at the central battery " Parallax come to me now and join your brothers and sisters" parallax flies from the battery to the mans ring and he says" thats 7 now only two more to go" he turns to face the two lanterns. Sodam asks him " You'll never be able to handle all 9's powers at once" the man replies " Don't under estimate me lantern I personally with my own two hands conquered every planet in the known universe and after i take your entities I'm going to conquer the last galaxy out of my rule" Swamp Thing says" He plans to use our powers to conquer the milky day galaxy" The man replies " your smarter then I thought, oh how rude of me by the way i go by king" Sodam " Well King that isn't going to happen, Sodam launches a large blast of green energy at king. King stops it with his left hand " is that all you've got. Sodam gasping " It was actually i blasted my whole ring charge, JUST KIDDING Sodam fires all the power from the battery at king. Swamp Things "Theres no way he could survive that" King " Wow that was sad i expected more more from Ions host, sorry boys but i can't play forever I'm getting impatient!" King starts walking toward the two they keep shooting blasts of energy at him and he keeps walking. King walks up two them and pushes them against the wall " Say bye bye to your entities" Sodam's ring goes off " Hello.... Whats going on...COME IN YAT " king says " He'll have to call you back" King then reaches into each lantern and pulls our orbs of energy and pulls them into his body suddenly a green and white lantern ring forms on his left hand " Bye boys gotta go" king disappears. The door breaks open Hal and other lanterns show up Hal asks " What happened?" Sodam " All we can do is pray Jordan, just pray" Category:Blog posts